Pre-Sequel: The Prologue to the Sequel
by VI Intelligence
Summary: This is a oneshot trailer, where a rescue operation is in place. A speculation on the ending of the upcoming game leads to new events in the game.


Borderlands: Wait, what the hell? Trailer

Author's notes: Some news, this isn't a story! But then again, this is a simple trailer in the meantime. Hold on to your horses kiddos, welcome to Pandora…I think, well no actually this isn't on Pandora yet.

Anyways, Scooter's mom and...

Wait, what the hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Borderlands the series, and it belongs to Gearbox Software...Claptrap eat your circuits out, cause I'm going in dry into you, love me you robot…

By the way, I am on a break.

* * *

"Seriously, I told you guys over and over I don't know what happened here! I just dropped in here and-ow, damnit watch your hands!" The male voice tried to reason with his captors as one of the men in googles dressed in fatigues armed to the teeth with yellow tinted exo-skeletons growled smacking the new captive upside the head snarling showing yellow stained rows of teeth while glaring down at the man who had his arms held tightly like constrictors by the machine enhanced gauntlets extending from the exo-skeleton, the captor moving his bald head towards the man who was spitting a wad of saliva onto the ground staring up at the oppressor with an angered glare saying absolutely nothing to the man who then snorted at him.

"Bandit scum…just wait until you see the big boss and answer his questions about how a little sneaky toad like you got through the moon base undetected, and he'll set you straight." The man sneered while patting the man's head ruffling the hair of the captive before they continued on down the steel plated hallway of the compound, his two buddies smiling at each other as they thought of the various rewards they could get from taking a prisoner bandit to the boss. Dragging the man across the floor by his boots, the combat engineers talking amongst themselves all the while their prisoner stayed vigilantly silent and watcthful over the engineers, his eyes hiding a rage that was building as he glanced downwards moving his mouth silently to himself.

"Can't wait to see what he's gonna do to him, but his face though…it is going to give him a worser fate than death when the boss sees him."

"You're gonna wish we had just shot you and left you in a ditch on Pandora to rot instead of this…you'll be sure to land up in our little Wildlife Preserve for this." Both engineers laughed out loud at this, the man still refusing to talk and kept his eyes shut hearing the silence of the hallway overtaking the amusement of the three engineers who stopped at the metal door where the leader of the trio moved towards the red button, turning around to smile a toothy grin at the man with his head bowed.

"Welcome to the moon, bandit…hope you enjoy the rest of the view before you are turned into science scapegoat." As the leader spoke the door opened up revealing a new sight to the man who simply moved his eyeballs up lifting his head only slightly to allow himself the view, his expression hardening more. What greeted him was space, shielding its inhabitants by a large window which oversaw the planet hidden mostly by a large structure shaped like an 'H' facing the surface the large room was filled to the brim with scientists and various equipment like computer panels and screens,

"I will get out of here, I promise you Hyperion bastards that much. You can tell your President to save the interview and just jail me indefinitely instead."

"Oh we will, the boss isn't going to pay attention to an intruder on the moon base…at least until he hears all of the juicy details about your entry into the labs then he will turn his head." The engineer countered with a mocking tone, the man staying silent once more as he glanced sideways as if he was looking for something though his facial expression didn't go unnoticed by one of the engineers who used one of his mechanized hands to punch the man in the face, an unnecessary action but still one the man took nevertheless causing the captive to grunt biting his tongue though not sharply to draw blood.

"What's the matter boy, looking for your bandit friends to save you?" He taunted the man dragging him past curious eyes of both scientists and various Hyperion staff who were nearby hearing the small commotion as the captive only gave the man nothing but muted silence refusing to throw back an insult just to shut the engineer's mouth, the silence serving only to tick off the Hyperion combater who just growled grinding his teeth before smacking him again for good measure with a harder punch. "Well stop whining, once you're in the cell, you will be left waiting for death little bandit…just you wait and see."

"Psh, whatever baldie I just want to meet freedom's grasp." It didn't take long as they passed by some hallways before a voice announced they were at their destination the hissing of a metal door was soon followed by the engineers heaving and throwing the man onto the floor of the holding area closing the door behind them leaving the captive lying in a small enclosed space, complete with a simple bed and a small toilet nearby with rolls silence once again falling onto the cell interior.

And silence to the newly initiated captive who laid on the floor unmoving was music to his ears.

"Heh, suckers…Glitch you there? Open up the holding cell door buddy." The man whispered to the air as a small audible crackle of static and mumbled words growled out to him, prompting the man to give out a sigh of impatience tapping his toes onto the floor fuming slightly.

"What do you mean there is a problem? Come on Glitch, you're the best hacking program I could make and from Hyperion tech, and this Hyperion system should be easy for you to bypass!"

"…"The audible noise that was Glitch spoke onto the channel, its tone doubtful and showing a tone of mock hurt at its master's suffering the man already pushing himself up from the floor as he patted the fabric of his top hidden in the dimness of the room while he folded his arms glaring upwards at the roof sighting no cameras before he massaged his forehead with his fingers muttering under his breath.

"Well excuse me if that wasn't good enough to upgrade you but I at least gave you top security clearance and these guys were dim to even notice you were in their system. Just be happy for the little things you get in life yeah? So hurry up and shut down any cameras and open the door or else I'm sending Orphan in there to kick your digital ass." He hissed as the inaudible voice began to calm him down from his annoyance, the sound of a messy click was all he needed before the door hissed open stunning the guard behind it who heard the sound, the hesitation and shock were all that the freed man needed as he rushed the guard who was still half-turned to rush into the cell, the man instantly bringing his hand out to clasp the guard's face fully in his grasp causing the man to shut his mouth as he tried to fight back. As he stepped into the light, it revealed him dressed in a dark combat vest covered by a greyish wind breaker jacket complete with dark pants, the shoulders engraved with a symbol of an omega and alpha on each leather pad and a warm thick azure scarf. But what scared the guard the most was that the hood of his attacker's jacket was pulled back to show an incensed glare of red eyes and yellow rings around the orbs circling in on the helpless guard scaring the poor soldier who was reaching for his pistol to shoot.

"Not going to happen, buddy." As soon as the man finished, the guard's face began to sizzle as the man began to scream however that was ended quickly as the man ruthlessly enclosed his fist crushing the face into a sticky meaty mess before he dropped the man unceremoniously to the ground stepping over the corpse with some politeness as he checked his corners of the holding area before he pushed the corpse into the cell where he was kept in noticing a small electrical charge surging into one of the cameras on the nearby wall opposite him.

"Good boy, Glitch…" He muttered with a nod to the camera hearing the hum of the camera moving wildly as he pressed the button on the panel shutting the door and most of the evidence of his escape, the man grabbing the Hyperion pistol which laid on the ground cocking it as he observed the gun with disdain and disgust at the craftsmanship. He had not been here long in the world and it really rubbed him the wrong way when he realized how much waste of ammo such a gun would be, talking about class rather than benefit…hell he would turn to a fast-slinging Jakobs if he had the choice of weapons but then again, he was going in alone.

Finding her was his top priority. He couldn't afford to lose her again, not like last time...back then they were outgunned and outmanned, and chances were against them with three hunters outskilling them in every way even drawing on the support of the Hyperion corporation's resources when they finally colonized the moon, resulting in a massive fallout between the both of them and her employer. Right then they both escaped, but only one of them made it out of there...no guesses who it was. He growled, angered by the reveal even though he saw it coming from a mile away, however he never expected it to end like it did.

"Okay then, need to find a computer that is in the office level." Speaking softly to remind himself of his intended objective, the man paused stashing the company gun in his holster before he stretched out his hand the familiar sound of a digistruct resounding through the large complex the blocks of bluish cubes disappearing to make way for a well-polished red blade armed with sawtooth edges, the omega symbol engraved on the hilt of the blade as it dully shined under the bright white lights of the complex. Looking around once more, the man snuck towards one of the other doors which he guessed was the way to the office levels bringing up the map he downloaded from the guard's own personal echo guiding him.

In the interest of time

Office level

"Well that was quick, felt like someone just typed in a sentence to skip all the blood and gore, thus sending a spiral of agony and depression at finding out my skillset." The man muttered quietly as he eyeballed the couple of men who were standing in their offices doing whatever corporate desk jobs demanded them to do, the man looking to a small digital orb hovering next to him as he petted the orb in a quick gesture of thanks for saving him some time as he peeked out from the corner.

"Glitch, you know where the security complex is?"

_Just beyond the doors on the other side, heavily guarded but I can sneak you past the office members._

"Good enough, Glitch do it."

_Very well, blackout program has been initiated for this section._

At that moment the lights of the office went out with a series of electrical surges frying the system as the man moved across the sector dodging the various employees who had moved outside of the sector with precision and calm, several combat engineers had gone towards the fuse boxes which controlled the lights distracting them from noticing him as the man snuck around and weaved through the crowd using the darkness as a cover of his identity crouching again as soon as he neared the door, slipping through it quickly to enter the next complex which held a small wide open space with a single door reading 'Security' on a plague.

"Jackpot, time to get yourself immersed fully into their security systems here Glitch…won't have the chance to do it again anytime soon." He assured his digital program which simply moved towards the door reading the panel with a small scan while the stranger drew the digitized blade to his hand waiting patiently as the door was hacked open, the door hissing aside as the man instantly summoned a small floating turret to his side.

"Hey what the hell-urk!" One of the guardsmen inside the small packed room turned around drawing his rifle to aim, however the turret had already struck first firing several bullets into his skull and chest sending him crumpling to the floor. The other four men immediately tried to fire on their intruder who simply hacked off one of the nearest guards' hands the weapon clacking to the ground as he spun behind his victim pushing him into the small burst of gunfire giving him time to dodge and throw his hand out into the air summoning a hunkered barrier in front of him before he rolled to the side throwing his sword through the barrier to stab one of his targets the last man left shaking in his combat boots as he tried to bring his weapon onto the fighter who snapped his fingers allowing the shield to suddenly wrap around him in a bubble, the Hyperion soldier panicking as he unloaded every round into the shield screaming hysterically before a click snapped the soldier out of his zone.

"That's all you got then?" The soldier didn't manage to answer as the turret fired mercilessly onto the man filling him up with bullets and leaking holes in his vest, the man moving towards the security console as the shield disintegrated conserving its energy while the fighter typed into the keyboard the orb known as Glitch already entering the console to infiltrate the security defenses.

_This is invigorating, integrating into the system allows me control over most things such as life-support systems and even emergency turrets…such control is curiously satisfying to pick._

"Glitch, we're not killing anyone here I'm going to do a quick rescue and exfiltrate the old fashioned way. Just gotta find her cell and we can free her, send her to Pandora below and help out the resistance there, either way her skills are badly needed here. Also…" The man paused, momentarily lost in thought before he shook off his thoughts typing incessantly and eyeing the various screens of cells popping out in front of him providing a closer look at each of the prisoners the base held in place, sifting through the various files with boredom.

"Ok, bandit, bandit, bandit…oh bandit, bandit, bandit-barbarian, bandit, bandit, bandit and guess what is next? More bandit. Does Jack seriously not know how to describe political enemies aside from that label, or is he just a stigmatized asshole? I can't tell, but I am pretty sure releasing them all should make for a good distraction later…and, aha!" The man yelled in triumph as he waved at the console gesturing a zoom in of the top right cell, bringing it to full screen as the man stared at the sight with an intense gaze. There she was, sitting in that cell without her hood covering her head of blue hair like he recalled during that time on her bed quietly thinking her hands folded together as she slammed a fist into the springy bed, her expression was unreadable but he could tell what she was thinking. He could never forget that face after so long.

_Flashback_

"_Go, now!" _

"_I am not leaving you behind, not now!" He yelled back at the woman, her reply interrupted by the gunfire which bounced off the shuttle bound for the planet below as he fired back with the turret onto the group of Hyperion men who were swarming the exit point. The woman immediately threw her shield towards the group hitting five of them in succession before a stray bullet entered her side causing her to fall over in pain by the shuttle doors._

"_Shuttle taking too much damage, be advised further damage leads to evacuation."_

"_Please, leave me behind and get away from here!" The woman grunted out as she slammed a fist onto the door panel, the man withdrawing his hands from the closing doors separating him from his intended goal, as his panicked eyes fell onto the woman lying on the floor the air bubble around her head shielding her from the lack of oxygen as her hood fell back, exposing the head of blue curly hair and streaks of blood running down her face an eye squinting in suppressed pain before the gunfire stopped, the man pounding his fist on the surface of the porthole glass seeing a glance of satisfaction on her face at seeing his safety before she closed her eyes, the sound of the shuttle taking off towards the nearby planet was all that she heard. Meanwhile in the safety of the ship's hull where a small robotic voice informed its only passenger of the pre-planned flight, the man sank to his knees gripping his pant legs in utter anger before he looked towards the roof of the transport his red eyes glowing brightly with determination and courage._

"_I will come back for you, and we will end this I promise!"_

_End flashback_

He carried on watching as she rose from the bed trying to suppress her thoughts, instead replacing worry with a hidden determination as she continued to do her rounds of exercise performing a set of situps the lack of sound simply did nothing to stop him from appreciating the sight of the woman. It had been too long since that job, since everything that happened at the end really…he had not thought to see her when he was ejected forcefully away from the moon a full year ago, and now the person he was looking for was right in his grasp, his arm flexing his fingers before he stared at the image of her.

"I would so say something cool if this was face to face, well I can save that for later. That's all Glitch come on out, we gotta go and save her now! Activate the release button on all cells and download her location to my map locator, and unlock the armories because we gotta arm some bandits for a good old fashioned riot." As Glitch entered his commands, the man rushed off holding the sword which formed in his hand a single thought running through his mind.

"_I recall a promise I made barely a year ago to you, now I can finally fulfill it. Hang on, I'm coming for you."_

End

Author's notes: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this one shot trailer, with my break starting now I figured one small teaser trailer should whet the wait for the official release of the Pre-Sequel.

Have a good day and take care.

VI


End file.
